mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is one of the main protagonists in the anime & manga series Rosario + Vampire. Mizore is a snow woman. When first introduced she was very lonely and always kept to herself, until she met Tsukune Aono in which she fell in love with him. She ended up stalking Tsukune by scrapbooking his newspaper entries. After an incident after she was rejected by Tsukune, Mizore decided to continue her pursuit on Tsukune and later became friends with Tsukune's other friends Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari whom all are after Tsukune as well. In M.U.G.E.N, Mizore Shirayuki has been made by Zelgadis. She is a sprite-edit of Kula Diamond but with her own intros and winning poses. Her sprites all work with little to no glitches. Sound quality on this character is at a good standard. There are 2 versions, a beta version and a secondary version. She was created for the game King of Fighters Memorial which is where this second version comes from. This second version has slightly better sprites more intros and win poses. Gameplay Mizore is a character with more than average stats for a M.U.G.E.N character, with her moveset focused on ice projectiles. Mizore has a total of 11 Hypers; two level 3 Hypers, five level 2 Hypers, and four level 1 Hypers. Most of her Hypers are difficult to activate, but are capable of high amounts of damage, even potentially 1-Hit KOing an opponent. It can be hard to combo especially at close range. Her strong point is her projectiles, one even able to destroy opposing projectiles while dealing some decent damage. There is currently a glitch when using the "Freeze Reflection" or "Freezing wind" Hypers, where the opponent will remain invincible if they are not attacked before they can thaw out, but will be unable to move for the rest of the match. Her A.I. is not very tough and can be beaten easily. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' / |Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} / |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 3000 Power|}} |Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' KoFM lv 2 version This version plays almost exactly the same as the version prior to this one, it plays similar to a King of Fighters character. However there are noticeable changes between the two some which add to this character and some which balance it out. This character is still a projectile based character with multiple projectiles which can be used to deal damage or to immobilize and freeze the opponent. Compared to the previous there is a slight sluggishness to some attacks, making it harder to perform quick and continuous combos. Some attacks have also lost their priority and damage potential due to lowered attack power. Her Hypers have become her greatest strong point as they do not have a large start up time performing immediately giving little time for the opponent to block it. As for the A.I. it is slow and can be easily beaten as the A.I. does not take advantage of the multiple projectiles and performs Hypers passively. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 2000 Power|}} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} or + |Uses 3000 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} Videos Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Kula Edits Category:Ice Element Users Category:Japanese Characters